


Knights of the Round

by AyuDev



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Boys' Love, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit warning just to be safe!<br/>Expecting to have another meeting about the current situation on Akihabara, Shiroe enters the Round Table conference room, noting that Crusty would be the only one not present, but is that really going to be the case? One-Shot many much Lemons, if you don't like, don't read :3. Please Read and Review, it may inspire more things to come : DDDD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights of the Round

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on Fanfiction!

Looking at the huge building that consisted of every single guild in the area of Akihabara, he wondered if he'd still be the first person there at the meeting. Shiroe knew, for whatever reasons he still didn't quite know, Crusty wouldn't be attending the Round Table meeting. Probably something to do with Princess Leniessa, he figured. Walking down the halls, it seemed so empty in a usually busy guild hall. It was a nice day outside, not everyone wanted to stay indoors and talk, or do strenuous amounts of paperwork... though Marielle still had to.

Through all the thought, he had realized he was already staring at the entrance to the place everyone would be meeting up. It seemed like it'd probably be a short meeting, since everything seemed to be going well, aside from the few kinks here and there, people not quite realizing that they could no longer access their bank in Akihabara if they decided not to follow the rules of the council. Those not informed on it, made sure that it would be posted at least one place or another. Still... beginners were still safe... to keep their memories of things prior to the Apocalypse. The blue haired male smirked slightly at the thought as he made his way to sit on a chair that appeared beneath him. Shortly after this, a familiar ring could be heard, noticing he was being called by none other than the only person not attending this particular meeting, Crusty.

"Thought you said you had other things to do and couldn't make it...?" Shiroe said with sarcasm coating each and every word.

Laughing on the other end, Crusty pushed up his glasses and took a deep sigh before responding. "I was calling to make sure nothing was going downhill while I was gone... though why would it with the "Villain in Glasses" in charge." Chuckling to himself, he decided to stop pocking the man's buttons on the other line and get down to why he called. "In all seriousness, I was wondering if there's anything I need to know, or anything I might need to keep in mind when on my way back to Akihabara? We are discussing that particular topic everyone's been avoiding... right?"

Acting as if Crusty was still present in the room with him, the male pushed up his glasses and proceeded with the conversation. "Might that question be best asked after you have returned, or perhaps after the meeting has already happened. I can't guarantee that anything will happen or will the questions just be dodged, I doubt that'll happen, but the conference hasn't even started yet, I have yet to see anyone else even from the Crescent Moon Alliance." Shiroe said realizing it was already a good five minutes until the meeting was supposed to have been held.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the brunette didn't quite think today would be one of those days, and he just happened to phone at the right time. He was mentally hitting himself for not being in or anywhere near close to Akihabara at this very moment for he could never quite... get the strategist alone. He was really good at keeping himself busy, and nowhere to be found unless they were part of the guild he brought up, Log Horizon. Not having any slight idea as to when the meeting would start, Crusty knew it would be soon if Shiroe was already in the conference room. But he's usually not even the first one there... Avoiding losing himself in deep thought, he tried to keep the conversation going.

"Maybe we should have waited for a rainy day on this one? I'm hoping, for Akihabara's sake, that someone shows up soon." The brunette said pondering the thought of a "No show". He was honestly hoping for it to happen, for once, he didn't know where to start.

Heavily sighing, Shiroe got up to look around outside to see if anyone was on the way... a no show would just a giant time-waster for him and his never ending amount of paperwork. He dreaded that some days, but others... it helped with his scripting sub-class. Not that it could go up anymore levels than it already has... Before he knew it, he could hear Crusty in his ear still, but his voice had definitely changed.

"I'm taking it the meeting is not happening, it's already been a good three minutes, and it seems like you're still alone Shiroe..." Pushing up his glasses, he made sure he was just as alone as the man appeared to still be on the other line. Let's just hope he wouldn't hang up on him, or something like that, he was pretty confident though.

This comment made the blue haired male on the other end chuckle to himself as he looked at his messages and noticed that everyone almost simultaneously left him a message about Marielle refusing to show up. Even Marielle left one, about how "it wasn't a good day, she had been inside watching the sun rise and set behind a pile of paperwork, and just wanted to get out. Everyone else apologized for the inconvenience, then laughed about how she used Crusty not being there as an excuse not to go.

Putting his face in the palm of his free hand, he realized that Crusty had called it on that one. "Apparently you leaving, made Marielle angry." He coated with sarcasm. "Looking after her takes more than one individual so it seems." Pushing up his glasses once more and shaking his head, he didn't realize that the conversation tone was changing as he left himself more and more open for the brunette to poke and prod, even through telepathy... that is, if he didn't stay alone in the room long enough.

As Crusty started making his way back to Akihabara, he continued talking to the strategist on the other line as they just had their own little conference, judging by the sound of his voice, he was still in the round table room, by himself. Using his Griffon, he wouldn't take that long to get back into town. "Probably the best solution at the moment, due to lack of other members, would be just to post in the banks, and on the doors of all the guild halls, to stop any misinterpreting from continuing."

Leaning his back against the cold stone of the Round Table Conference room, he didn't think the only person who planned on not attending, would be the one he'd have the conversation with. He seemed to be in a hurry with something though. "Are you sure this can't wait until you get back, you sound quite busy with your own thing Crusty."

Struggling to try and keep Shiroe on the line, he wanted him to stay in the same spot at least until he got back into Akihabara. Then he could find him even if the conversation was ended. Though he definitely would lose the opportunity he had. Chuckling to himself and pushing up his glasses, he responded, "Oh I'm just on my way back now, I just didn't think I'd be back in time to attend the meeting."

Pushing up his glasses and shaking his head, he started walking around the large room. Not caring about time, at least something could be done about the current situation, and at least the two of them could have some form of discussion. They'd have to relay the message to everyone else on a later date, but at least something was feasible at this very moment. "Thank you for at least taking the time to get something at least, somewhat organized. Funny how you're the only one actually making a point of this discussion, and yet you were the only one supposed to have been gone during this time. I'm going to start heading home to start on the proper signage needed for the next little while here at Akihabara."

Smirking, Crusty thought Shiroe's words came in perfect timing as he could hear footsteps coming towards the door as he waited for the man on the other side to open the door. "See you later then." He said smiling brightly.

The second he heard his farewell, he thought he heard the brunette behind the door. Pushing up his glasses he shrugged it off like it was nothing and opened the door only to find a full suit of armour blocking his path back home. He didn't have to look up to see the devious look on the other male's face, even if he was trying to hide it. "I do have more things I needed to talk to you about, in person, perhaps we could step back into the conference room for a few minutes, it's just a quick matter I don't think I could explain though telepathy. You know what I mean, right Shiroe?" As he guided the younger male back into the room, he continued to smiled brightly as the doors closed behind him.

Turning around to face Crusty, he was about to ask him what he wanted to talk about, when he was silenced by lips pressing against his own. Stunned and speechless at the sudden actions, Shiroe didn't quite know how to react... after all, he didn't come off the way Nureha did earlier that month. As he pulled away cautiously from the kiss he could feel his face burning as he looked the brunette, who had the younger male's back against the table, dead in the eye, confused. "I'm pretty sure you really can't do that by the means of telepathy... but..." As his voice trailed off, he could predict any actions at anytime with incredible accuracy, accept for Crusty's at this very instance.

As he realized his, he started to notice a slight increase in his heart rate, which made next to no real sense to him, since he really didn't do anything strenuous, and nothing had happened aside from... that kiss. While he was deep in thought, the brunette noticed a slight haze come to the enchanter's eyes through the lenses of his glasses. Taking this opportunity, he made sure he got as close as he could to the man's ear as he whispered something only really audible to the two of them, even in the large room it didn't even echo. After feeling the younger male shiver at that, he took that as another opportunity as he smirked as lightly licked his ear.

Catching his breath, Shiroe finally regained consciousness shortly after feeling a cold chill go up his spine, it was almost as if Crusty wanted something... from him? What about Leniessa? Wasn't there some sort of interest there? Unsure of really what to do, he made sure he was no longer standing with his back awkwardly pressed up against the table as he sat up on it. "Was this the reason you wanted me alone on the phone so badly earlier?" As his mind began to clear up again, he wasn't too far from the mark as the brunette continued to smirk at the younger male.

"Well, then if you know about it then, makes it a little easier..." Pushing up his glasses, he looked at Shiroe's dumbfound expression as his face went a few darker shades of red.

Unsure of what to do, or say, or think now, the strategist seemed to be fumbling for something to do or say, to stop his heart from beating so rapidly. Not being much of a people person really made this situation... hard to predict... and he didn't realize still all of what the older male was after... until he noticed his cloak fall to the floor. Trying to keep a straight face in the situation he had found himself in... with the leader of the D.D.D guild, he finally found his voice as he pushed up his glasses. "Here? Now? I'm not sure this is the place... or the time... judging by the fact that anyone can come in at any point in time, and..." before he could muster anymore reason why the Round Table was not a bed, and the conference room was not a bedroom and before he could plan some kind of way to stop his heart from exploding, he was silenced once again. This time, Crusty pulled his body closer with one hand, as he kept his head in place with the other.

Not sure if he heard Shiroe right... he was pretty sure he was saying not yet... not the time. So he wasn't entirely saying no to the whole thing, just location. He was really only worried about people randomly walking in. Good thing he barred off access to everyone else at the point of entry, though only Shiroe could really change that, no one else was getting in, no matter how loud the enchanter got during. The brunette was so busy thinking about what the navy blue haired male said, he didn't notice anything different until he felt a tug on his head... hair pulling? Smirking, he broke away from the kiss about to ask what it was about until he was made physically to understand, as the strategist's legs wrapped around his hips, and he was forced into a deep kiss. Which he took as a very forceful, open invitation.

Letting his body and senses guide him, the enchanter almost entirely shut his brain off as he let everything else do the talking as he finally closed his eyes and his heart rate slowed, only if by a little bit. As the one free hand hit cold metal, he realized they were both still fully clothed... and this time it was his turn to feel like that needed to change. Fumbling, he tried to at least get something off as Crusty began to take notice to his movements. Breaking away from yet another kiss, they both just stared at each other blankly. Even if only for a moment, they didn't move, then all too quickly their smirks both arose as they both began fumbling at the beserker's armour as his took way more time to hit the floor than that of the strategist.

One by one, as things began to hit the floor, no one spoke a word, at this rate, Shiroe didn't want to for a little fear of what his voice would do, he kept his voice hidden as he helped the brunette get the last item of his armour off, and letting it hit the floor. As they both smirked, it didn't take more than a few seconds for their lips to meet once again. Unlike the enchanter, Crusty took no time in getting the younger male's pants to drop on the floor and, breaking away from the kiss, looked sincerely at the navy haired boy's expression. Placing his face right next to Shiroe's ear, he lightly whispered his next few actions and, despite how worried he was about his vocals just moments earlier, Shiroe responded, letting him know that it probably was a good idea to at least prepare this much.

Smiling brightly, Crusty timed it just right, as he covered the strategist's mouth with his own, he inserted his first finger. Although it was quite obvious the younger male was trying to keep quiet, he wasn't expecting it to feel how it felt as noises kept escaping, even if they were being muffled by the brunette preparing him. Once more, Shiroe's heart began pounding harshly, almost as if he could hear it pounding in his ear. It felt weird, right up until he sped up the process in which he made sure the enchanter was ready for the last step.

Finally breaking away from the passionate kiss, Crusty just smirked at the sight before him as Shiroe tried to regain his composure and slow down his breathing. "We're not done yet..." He smiled as the male on the table, once again, turned a few shades of red, through all that, he still kept his eye contact. Making sure he didn't miss any appropriate steps, he made sure his entry would be smooth by slicking himself up with his own saliva... due to lacking in anything else to use. Pulling the strategist closer to him, he got only so close to entry when he whispered lightly once again, all that he was going to do next. Feeling the younger male shiver at the comments made, he noticed the younger male nod his head, and wrap his legs around him, once again.

Trying to remove the remaining portion of his pants, with legs wrapped around him, was harder than he thought it would be, but he was successful in doing so. As his smile turned into yet another smirk he was about to ease his way inside when Shiroe, not fully realizing just what he was about to do, pulled Crusty closer. This lead them both moaning loudly, the younger male's was more of a muffled moan of pain more than pleasure as the brunette took a deep breath, and slowly eased his way back inside after easing his way almost all the way out again.

Biting his lip, he could no longer control the sounds deep in his throat as the enchanter started to relax, not realizing how loud he'd actually be up to speed, their lips met again, this time, both moaned loudly as the pace quickened with each and every thrust. No longer able to keep himself up, Shiroe rested his arms on Crusty's shoulders to keep from falling. For the first time in what seemed like ages, his mind was completely blank or feelings other than how to stay up and hoping the brunette wouldn't stop... now that he was not in pain... that is.

As they continued with the fast paced motions, the older male decided a little more attention was needed to be given to the one moaning so loudly in front of him. As he smiled the best that he could muster he wrapped his hand around the Shiroe's, more than hard, length, and began with a soft up and down motion. Hearing the moans get more and more frequent, he broke from the kiss just to hear his name echo throughout the entire conference room. Hearing him beg for more, and for it to be harder, Crusty was more than willing to do anything the enchanter asked in a normal circumstance. Having it being shouted at him with pleasure, well... he couldn't refuse as he began to move his hips in a circular motion as they both moaned in unison.

Feeling Shiroe's whole body shaking, the brunette knew he was almost finished. Removing his one hand, he made sure he was in a steady position before pulling the other male in for another kiss as they both grabbed at each other hair as he climaxed, shortly before Crusty did.

Finally breaking away from the kiss, the two men just stared at each other panting. When they both finally snapped back into the reality of things, they both realized that there was a mess, that had to be cleaned sooner or later... not to mention the two of them walking out of the room looking the way they did. Shiroe's face went a few different shades of red, once again as Crusty patted him on the head and began to reassemble his armour. "Might as well come out looking the way we did coming in."

Adjusting his glasses, the strategist made sure he could actually stand... turns out, he was probably not going to walk right for the next while. "While you walk away unscathed, I'll resemble that of a penguin... thanks..." Sarcasm poured from his mouth as he put on his pants, and picked up his cloak from the floor.

"Just do an awkward limp and say you really stubbed your toe... or something..." Pushing up his glasses, Crusty adjusted his hair, making sure it showed no signs of anything happened behind the closed door, that's when he noticed his HP levels... "Well, if that isn't so... we should probably hold back on that for awhile... Take a look at your gauge..." Turning to face the enchanter, he could tell the other male had noticed before hand.

"Yeah... because I stubbed my toe so bad... that you and I both are only at 50 HP..." Shaking his head, he finally looked decent enough for no one to really pay any close attention to detail. Pulling out a potion, he quickly hid the evidence of the effect of what they had done. Looking through his bag, he knew he had something handy that'd help in removing any evidence from the Round Table, so that when they finally left, everything looked normal, except for Crusty's lack of HP.


End file.
